


The Madness

by ashapoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), i can't believe this is my first smut on here, i ran to my computer to write terrible smut, i'm literally screaming over the screencaps, oh god otayuri will be the DEATH OF ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashapoop/pseuds/ashapoop
Summary: The moment that Yuri Plisetsky shoved his finger in his mouth, Otabek Altin knew he was gone, tugging off the leather glove with his teeth as a saliva threatened to dribble from the corner of his mouth. He counted down the minute and seconds until the song ended, eyes unable to leave his ass, his chest, the cutouts in his shirt. He had waited too long for him, five years, and this was all too much. With his heart pounding and his forehead breaking out into a sweat, Otabek Altin had been completely ruined by the Ice Tiger of Russia.





	The Madness

The moment that Yuri Plisetsky shoved his finger in his mouth, Otabek Altin knew he was gone, tugging off the leather glove with his teeth as a saliva threatened to dribble from the corner of his mouth. He counted down the minute and seconds until the song ended, eyes unable to leave his ass, his chest, the cutouts in his shirt. He had waited too long for him, five years, and this was all too much. With his heart pounding and his forehead breaking out into a sweat, Otabek Altin had been completely ruined by the Ice Tiger of Russia. 

  


As he struck his final pose, the applause deafening, Otabek was already off the ice and shoving his skate guards on over his blades quickly. There was a bubbling in his chest, threatening to pump Otabek up like a balloon until he exploded if Yuri didn’t get his hands on him soon and he was practically growling as the blonde smirked from the ice before bending down to grab a few tossed bouquets. He couldn’t even think straight as he watched his best friend, wanting nothing more than to ravish him until he had no voice, couldn’t walk on his own, covered in bruises that makeup couldn’t dream of hiding. Tight fists shook at the Kazakh’s man sides as Yuri took his time gliding over to the edge of the rink and Otabek almost threw the small boy over his shoulder as he took what felt like hours putting on his own guards. 

  


“Yuri!” 

  


Otabek heard the voice from a few feet away and his mouth curled into a snarl. Victor Nikiforov could wait, he thought hastily before grabbing Yuri’s wrist with a smirk, the expression mirrored on the blonde’s face. There was no time to talk, not even for a second, not when there were so many other things that Otabek needed to do. Not when there was Yuri Plisetsky to do. The two broke into some messy sort of sprint as they tried to avoid coaches, competitors, and fans alike. After the two had run for what must have been miles, Yuri broke his arm free from Otabek’s grasp and turned around as he pushed the locker room door open, tugging Otabek by the front of his tee shirt after him with dark, twinkling eyes that sent a shiver through the older man. 

  


The moment the two entered the room, Yuri’s smirk rose into a grin as his back smacked against the tiled wall and Otabek’s mouth was on his. Otabek grabbed Yuri’s wrists in one hand, pinning them over his head before stepping closer as their lips moved roughly, groans leaving both mouths at the needed contact. His free hand traced up the pale boy’s side, pushing under his shirt and feeling the cool skin there from the time on the ice. Otabek let out a groan as Yuri nipped and tugged on his bottom lip and he knew at that moment that he needed to set the Ice Tiger on fire. 

  


His hands squeezed Yuri’s side before sliding back down to cup his ass and Yuri whined, wrapping a leg around Otabek’s waist to press their hips together, half hard and clothed cocks pressing together with loud moans filling the room. Otabek was growing impatient and he dragged his lips from Yuri’s mouth to his jaw before sucking and nipping Yuri’s sensitive neck. As the blonde bucked his hips, the Kazakh man felt himself lose his mind that much more and he broke away, letting go of Yuri’s hands to shove his jacket off, tank top being thrown out of sight before he ripped Yuri’s top straight off his body and disposed of the shards. 

  


Otabek must have been staring at Yuri’s body because before he could even blink his back was being pressed to the wall, Yuri’s hands on his waist. His skin felt like it was going to melt and pool on the floor by the way Yuri was looking at him, a wicked smirk on his thin lips and a fire in his eyes that had never been present before. Dark eyes followed a pale hand covered in a sparkling glove before Otabek’s jaw dropped and Yuri’s finger was once again in his mouth, his three other fingers curved around Otabek’s strong jaw. The Kazakh let out a low groan as the finger pressed against his tongue and he made work on sucking on that finger, hips bucking. 

  


“Mmm, you like that?” Yuri asked as he leaned in, body pressed firmly against Otabek’s. “I didn’t even want to finish my routine with that look you gave me.” 

  


He wanted to retort with something, anything, but he couldn’t concentrate with Yuri like this, pressed up against him. His lips closed around Yuri’s finger and he sucked, tongue lazily circling around his digit as Yuri let out his own groan. The noise went straight to Otabek’s dick and he bucked his hips up hard as their lower halves brushed together beautifully. 

  


“ _Fuck_ , Beka,” Yuri whined. 

  


At the nickname, Otabek broke and he shoved Yuri back and against the lockers side, mouth hot and impatient against the blonde’s. His hands dragged down, blunt nails against porcelain skin, before he was unbuttoning and working at shoving down the younger man’s impossibly tight pants, groaning as he saw nothing but skin. Yuri wiggled in an attempt to help him, whining as he was taking too long before Otabek stood back up and shoved his own pants and briefs off. 

  


“Hang on,” Otabek said, voice rough as he found his locker and rifled through his bag and grabbing a bottle of lube. “Now turn around.” 

  


As he strided back to the blonde, he could have came at the sight of Yuri with his hands pressed against the cool locker and his ass high, ready for Otabek. The cap of the bottle popped up loudly and Otabek squeezed a generous amount in his hand before rubbing it over his fingers for a moment, pressing his back against Yuri and kissing quickly up his spine before his index finger ran between the blonde’s cheeks and circled around his hole, smirking as a moan broke from Yuri’s throat. He worked slow, pushing the finger past the ring of muscle at a leisurely pace as to not hurt his friend before he was slowly filling the man and letting him adjust. 

  


There was plenty of time to make a mess of him later. 

  


His finger moved slowly inside of him, pumping at a gradual pace before Yuri started to move back against his hand and another whine slipped past his lips, as if he were trying to hold back from begging for another finger. Otabek obliged, not wanting to take any longer by making the stubborn boy bed, and pushed a second finger inside. Yuri mewled, sounding like some mix between a kitten and a god, fingernails scratching against the locker. The noise only grew louder as Otabek’s fingers worked as scissors, opening Yuri that much more, and Otabek could feel the precum bubbling from his own tip. 

  


“Beka, I need you,” Yuri groaned, looking over his shoulder. “Now.” 

  


The boy’s eyes were blazing, and his skin was flushed a delicious pink. He looked absolutely wrecked and Otabek let out an audible moan just at the sight of him. Removing a hand from his small hip, Otabek grabbed the blonde’s hair and pulled him into a rough kiss as he eased a third finger into the his ass. Yuri let out a loud moan as he did so, biting down hard on Otabek’s lip to the point that the Kazakh swore he tasted blood. His fingers moved quick and hard inside of him until he curled them up and Yuri let out a broken form of a scream, panting against the older man’s lips. Otabek repeated this again and again until Yuri was all but screaming, eyes unfocused as Otabek found himself unable to do anything but stare. 

  


“I need you to fuck me _now_ , Beka!” 

  


Otabek let out a loud groan as he spoke, head falling to the side before he grunted in affirmation and popped open the bottle once again, pouring enough in his hands to generously cover his dick. His hand squeezed Yuri’s hip before he moved forward, lips at the shell of Yuri’s ear before he let out a slow exhale. 

  


“Ready?”

“I swear to fucking god, just fucking d- _mmf_.” 

  


Otabek let out a low chuckle as Yuri’s protests quieted when his tip pressed against Yuri’s entrance and he locked his jaw before moving slowly, inching himself inside of the blonde slowly and letting him adjust a few times. Once he was completely surrounded by Yuri’s tight walls, he kept his pants quiet and his eyes shut until, a long couple moments later, he felt the blonde move back against him with a quiet sound. 

  


The pace Otabek set up was slow and steady, with firm thrusts as they both let out a chorus of low noises. The older man let his free hand rest over Yuri’s on the locker as a sort of stabilization, watching in some form of awe as Yuri’s pale fingers intertwined with his own. As the two moved together, Yuri slowly moving his ass back into the thrusts, he watched as the boy moved quicker. 

  


“Faster.” 

  


Otabek’s thrusts built like a wave, hips rolling again and again as he built up speed until there was no way he could be plunging into the younger man any harder. Yuri was a mess, head hung as he almost threw himself back against Otabek’s powerful thrusts. The Kazakh man wasn’t seeing clearly, as if in a fog, as he felt every single part of Yuri, hands travelling and cock sheathed, having never felt something so perfect. With a smirk, he leaned down and peppered kisses up Yuri’s back as Yuri cried out, moving a tanned hand to wrap around Yuri’s throbbing erection and groaning at the Russian expletives that filled the room as he pumped in time with his thrusts. As his wrist twisted and worked up and down Yuri’s member, Otabek’s other hand dragged up Yuri’s torso and his own index finger was in Yuri’s mouth, the blonde eagerly licking and sucking the skin there as Otabek let out a drawn out moan. 

  


Otabek felt his orgasm approaching quickly and he prayed that Yuri was getting close to. The blonde was coming apart beneath him, legs shaking and skin blooming pink as he only got louder and louder at Otabek’s ministrations. The gold medalist let out a gasp as he let his back fall a bit lower and Otabek plunged into him at this new angle, earning a loud yell from Yuri. 

  


“Holy fuck, there! There, Beka, _god_ , there!” he chanted like a prayed, fingers wrapped tightly around the edges of the locker. 

  


As he worked again and again at that spot that drove Yuri wild, the edges of his vision began to blur a bright white and his stomach churned in a way that was anything but uncomfortable. He let his own head fall back as his finger went further in Yuri’s mouth and he cursed at the small gag before he fell forward over Yuri, moving down to his ear. 

  


“ _Yura_ , I’m close. God, I’m so close.”

“Fuck, Beka! Fuck, mmm, _ahh_!” 

  


Yuri let out a loud yell as Otabek felt him cum, watching as he painted the locker a beautiful pearl. His own hand moved off his softened penis to grip roughly at Yuri’s hip once again and, with a few hard thrusts, he let out a broken moan as he released inside of the blonde. After his release, he pulled out slowly as they both made a small noise of protest at the lost feeling before Yuri sat his naked ass down on the bench. 

  


“Fuck Otabek,” the blonde said between pants, looking up at Otabek as his mouth curled up to a wicked smirk. “How about we take the next round back to my room?”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I am destroyed by the WTTM spoilers. I hope you enjoyed this smut and I'm sorry if it was absolute trash. Feel free to scream with me on Tumblr, my user is ruspunk!


End file.
